peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Colorblind James Experience
' Colorblind James Experience' were an alternative roots/pop/rock band founded in 1980 in San Francisco, California. Bandleader and singer/songwriter/guitarist "Colorblind" James Charles Cuminale was originally from Rochester, New York but assembled early versions of what would become the Experience in Oswego, New York before relocating to San Francisco. After a couple years of mixed results there, the band regrouped and moved again, this time back to Rochester which remained its home base until Cuminale's premature death in 2001. The band enjoyed brief fame in the UK and Europe in the late 80's after John Peel gave them some exposure. Festive Fifty Entries *1987 Festive Fifty: Considering A Move To Memphis #47 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1988-10-18. Broadcast: 24 October 1988. Repeated: 29 November 1988. Released as The Peel Sessions (12” EP, 1989, Strange Fruit) *Polka Girl / Hey Bernadette / Havoc Theme / Wedding At Canaa 2. Recorded: 1989-11-07. Broadcast: 27 November 1989. *Some Night / Rollin 'N' Tumblin' / It Didn't Work Out / I'm Never Gonna Hurt The Girl I Love Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ;1987 * 12 October 1987: Considering A Move To Memphis (LP - The Colorblind James Experience) Earring * 20 October 1987: The German Girls (LP - The Colorblind James Experience) Fundamental * 28 October 1987: A Different Bob (album - The Colorblind James Experience) Earring EAR 4 *30 October 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 073 (BFBS)): The German Girls (album - The Colorblind James Experience) Earring EAR 4 *04 November 1987: Fledgling Circus (album - The Colorblind James Experience) Earring EAR 4 *06 November 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 073 (BFBS)): Considering A Move To Memphis (album - The Colorblind James Experience) Earring EAR 4 *16 November 1987: First Day Of Spring (LP - The Colorblind James Experience) Fundamental *27 November 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 075 (BFBS)): Dance Critters (album - The Colorblind James Experience) Earring EAR 4 *02 December 1987: The First Day Of Spring (album - The Colorblind James Experience) Earring EAR 4 *22 December 1987: Considering A Move To Memphis (LP-The Colorblind James Experience) (Earring) FF #47 ;1988 *07 February 1988 (BFBS): The First Day Of Spring (album - The Colorblind James Experience) Earring EAR 4 *20 February 1988 (BFBS): The German Girls (album - The Colorblind James Experience) Earring EAR 4 *25 April 1988: Fledgling Circus (LP - The Colorblind James Experience) Fundamental *04 May 1988 / Peel April May 1988 Lee Tape 8: A Different Bob (album – The Colorblind James Experience) Fundamental SAVE 50 *10 May 1988 (BFBS): Fledgling Circus (LP - The Colorblind James Experience) Fundamental *30 May 1988: Fledgling Circus (LP – The Colorblind James Experience) Fundamental *11 October 1988: Fledgling Circus (LP – The Colorblind James Experience) Fundamental *13 December 1988: Sophisticated (7" - Sophisticated / Havoc Theme) AFM ;1989 *04 October 1989: Polka Girl (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *14 October 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 120 (BFBS)): 'Polka Girl (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *11 November 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 122 (BFBS)): 'I'm A Sailor (LP-Why Should I Stand Up?)' (Cooking Vinyl) ;1990 *27 January 1990 (BFBS): 'Polka Girl (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) ;1996 *11 May 1996: A Different Bob (LP – The Colorblind James Experience ) Fundamental External Links *Wikipedia *Facebook *Podcasts Category:Artists